


Monologue

by RT_Pilon



Category: Brainstorm(1983), Total Recall (1990), Westworld (1973), vaguely Zootopia
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 15:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11061435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RT_Pilon/pseuds/RT_Pilon
Summary: Fictional account of a speech at a psychiatric seminar.Forwarded as a sequel to a previous work, 'Reflections in My Mind'.





	Monologue

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a combination of thoughts relating to an assortment of movies, and written with a certain game developer in mind.

Transcript of a talk given at a recent psychiatric seminar.

Good morning ladies and gentlemen, my name is Doctor Judy Wilde, and I'm honoured to be able to present this case I've been working on to you.  
The patient, a forty eight year old male, had lost his wife two years previously to an undiagnosed brain aneurysm.  
He has two late teen daughters, and while caring for them, has not formed any new relationships.  
He was presented to me via his brother in law, who felt that the patient was having trouble coping, after the death.  
After the first interview it was obvious the patient was putting up a facade of normality to cover an underlying obsession he had created while trying to cope with the spouse's death, as well as dealing with his teenage daughters, and we all know what they can be like…  
(murmurs from the audience)

Blood tests had shown his testosterone levels had dropped to that typical of male menopause levels, and typically showing signs of reduced sex drive and elevated emotional responses.  
I prescribed hormone replacement therapy, which showed some improvement in his outward interactions, but there was still a underlying obsessive feature present.  
While in a one on one discussion using the old couch method, he admitted that he was aware of something that had changed in him, which was giving him noticeable emotional mood swings.  
He admitted to becoming increasingly interested in an animated movie and the story lines that were associated with it.  
Through the internet he discovered numerous like minded people on assorted websites, although it took him a while to realise that most of them were typically still in school, writing and or drawing emotional turmoil stories that reflected their changing interpretation of the world as they edged towards maturity.  
With a bit more discussion, I was also able to determine that the subject had been attending a 'Neural Interactive Suit Establishment' that happened to cater to his fixation.  
I'll just note here that I have attached an annex to my presentation, which I downloaded from an online source, that briefly outlines a history of the 'Suit Shops' as we call them today.

So to continue, once we had the patient's obsession in plain discussion, we were able to move to the next step and begin dealing with it.  
I discussed with the patient some of the methods used in dealing with OCD's, and we opted to initially try a non drug, hypnotherapy treatment, which I would tailor to very specific parts of his fixation so as not to create mental or emotional voids, likely to lead him back to where he started.  
To do this, I needed to study his preoccupation and find loopholes that I could subconsciously implant in his mind as 'logic breakers', should he stumble into what may appear as another obsessive point.  
As is typical of most Hollywood productions, it didn't take me long to find an assortment of non-logic themes and plot-holes that I could use to dislodge trains of thought where the 'suspension of disbelief' could take over, leading the patient back to his obsession.  
I was mindful of the fact that, if I got too involved with this concept, I would run the risk of the patient never being able to enjoy any movies again.  
Fortunately he actively wanted this help, so between us, we found some plot devices specific to the film that I could use to prompt a concentration shift.  
Being a highly cognitive thinker, he was found to be a low acceptance subject to hypnosis.  
With the use of some very mild narcotics, I was able to induce the patient into a suggestive phase, and begin implanting mild confusion and memory drops from very specific triggers.  
The plan was to create a situation where the patient would drop a line of thought, only mildly thinking that he had maybe forgotten something, but would write it off as unimportant.  
I did find that these memory drops did throw up an unplanned side effect of a mild headache, but a post suggestion has solved this with merely having a drink of water to clear it away.

I have maintained contact with his eldest daughter, both of whom were aware of the treatment, and she reports he is living 'his previous life' as she put it, being involved with his earlier hobby from before his wife's death.  
It's now been three months now since our last session, and he appears to be leaving a normal life.  
Thank you for your interest.

Annex A;  
'History of Virtual Reality' by RT Pilon; http.wecanrememberyou.com

In 1974, the movie 'Westworld' was released, and the major robotics companies had the idea sitting in the back of their minds ever since.  
Animatronics parks had been running since the sixties, but there was no interaction with the humans watching, unless you stood too close.  
The first actual robotics theme park opened in 2001, after the giant robotics company Sanishi introduces their first full scale, autonomous humanoid robots, for public use.  
Based on the Westworld concept, the park met minor resistance because of the movie, but enough people attended to keep it going.  
After many technical failures, and the odd death, the park becomes a popular attraction with 'gamers' having to book nearly twelve months in advance.  
With the deposits held, the Delos Corporation opens a second park with a futuristic theme as well as introducing into both parks, more modern robots capable of much higher fidelity interaction with the human patrons.  
Working with booking statistics and market research, the company introduces fifteen assorted female bodied 'interaction' models, but only three male models, predominantly for use by male guests.  
At twice the normal admission price, guests are now able to have sex with the robots.  
This led to a complaint by a fairly well to do female guest, that felt she wasn't being properly catered for, which brought the operation under close scrutiny again.  
A local religious group within the government review committee determined that people were paying money and receiving sex, accusing the company of running an illegal brothel.  
Legal battles and government statutes were now creating a huge problem until the company managed to get a license to hire out sexual 'aids', as opposed to offering sexual services.  
What the guests did with the aids was up to them.

At about this time, a government research facility suffered a security leak, which revealed they had been working on recording brain synapse input/output signals via the use of ultra fine definition scan system, connected to super-computers.  
Another company working with NASA on environmental immersion suits, for the use of remote human planetary exploration, was making inroads into tactile feedback suits.  
The Japanese company developing the suit systems found a loophole in it's licensing contract, and opened a parallel company in Taiwan, aimed at producing high definition tactile immersion suits, coupled with the latest in virtual reality goggles, for use by people to remotely interact 'physically' with other people in similar suits via the internet.  
It didn't take long for people to hack these connections and piggy back the feedback information, and with some of the better suits becoming available on the black market, the hackers were able to get in on the act, in a passive way, enjoying the stimulation being sent back and forward between the prime connected users.

In the typical way of company advancement, the Delos Corporation offered up shares in the company, making them a good capital, which they then used to buy into the immersion suit company while setting up a huge programming company involved in digitising the 3D versions of popular movies.  
It was now possible for people to role play in well known movies, playing immersive parts of some of the lead roles.  
The Delos Corporation then sold off the two real life game worlds to expand into the virtual interactive movie role playing business.  
Once again, market research defined the most popular movies to be programmed into the virtual reality entertainment world.  
Films that included sex scenes became very popular until the original studios, and any actors still alive became aware, and felt that they were owed something from this position of sexually satisfying paying customers, even though not actually there.  
Other legal battles then occurred between actors and studios from the situation caused by the fact some of the  sex scenes were carried out by body doubles.

Other companies had began to open similar operations, a couple had dedicated themselves to write the suits into popular pornographic movies, which went horribly pear-shaped after a few deaths occurred at climactic moments, caused by faulty feedback routines in the software.  
Once again governmental departments stepped in to debate and re-write rules and licensing standards.  
This led to a system of medical checks and tests required with any bookings.  
Fortunately the body monitoring systems required were actually fairly simple and cheap, and the Delos Corporation was to become a world leader in the interactive VR movie field, although a couple of people with weak hearts died in some of the Bond movies.

A small ground swell movement had been following this new entertainment genre, and been pushing to include animated movies for role playing, although the undercurrent feeling was to allow some divergence to the original stories to allow sex in such cartoons as Tangled and Frozen.  
Ultimately, animal based cartoons were included although there was an initial worry from the lawyers of bestiality claims, but it was soon determined that with movies like Madagascar, where the virtual sex took place between animals, said claims were invalid.

Finally in 2016, the movie Zootopia was released and within six months, it was finally possible to fuck the Bunny!


End file.
